


What happens in Dryl...

by Simp_ra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Inspired by She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_ra/pseuds/Simp_ra
Summary: After Bow & Glimmer's unsuccessful mission to Dryl and Adoras productive day, the best friends squad does a sleepover to catch each other up on their daily misadventures. A Dora's jealousy unfolds.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What happens in Dryl...

"Oh Adora, we have a lot to catch you up on" Glimmer said. 

As soon as she heard these words, the joy left Adora's eyes. The blonde girl had been away from her friends all day, as she had gone to the Crystal Castle for training, while Bow and Glimmer led an unsuccessful mission to Dryl, where they planned to save princess Entrapta.

"But, I think it's best if we talk about it over some snacks later tonight! Let's do something fun so at least one thing about today goes right" Glimmer added

"Best friends squad sleepover!" Bow yelled before Adora could say anything, with a soulless smile that led Adora to believe this was the only way she could cheer her friends up, so she agreed to it.

///

The night sky over Bright Moon was clear, not a single cloud (or star) to be seen. The three friends had taken over Glimmer's bedroom and were now laying in the floor next to each other, with tons of candy surrounding them.

-"Alright Adora, you go first!" Glimmer exclaimed  
-"Me?! Why me? I wanna hear you guys" Adora replied  
-"Well, no offense but you seem like you had a pretty fantastic day, and if we tell you ours first it'll probably kill the mood" Glimmer said.  
-"Plus, hearing your story might just be what we need to cheer us up" Bow added.  
-"That's what I just said" Glimmer replied, with a little anger in her tone.

Uncomfortable silence ensued. Adora could cut the tension with her sword, but supposed that her friends had a day harder than what she could comprehend, and therefore it was up to her to cheer them up, so she ignored the hostile atmosphere that had formed and began telling her friends about her day.  
She told them about the insertion of Swift Wind into her training, the glitching of Light Hope, and how hard it was to put back together the ancient ruin. Adora spoke with such detail, that her friends actually seemed a whole lot calmer when she finished. And she felt pretty good about that.

"Now it's your turn" Adora told them, half curious and half unsure if she wanted to hear it 

Glimmer started speaking, she told her about how they went about trying to rescue Entrapta, about Dryl with the horse flags, and the eventual fight with Catra.  
Adora was okay with all of this, until Bow explicitly mentioned having Catra tied up thanks to one of his arrows, adding that he couldn't tie her mouth because she bit him.. Multiple times.

Adora didn't know what to think, or what was it that she was feeling after hearing that. Ever since she got to Bright Moon she had learnt so much about feelings, she had been taught they were distracting and didn't matter as much as her goals in the Horde, but her friends had shown her that they weren't weaknesses but strengths, thanks to them she now understood the nature of many of her reactions to different situations, and how to control them. Nevertheless, she had never felt like this.  
She began thinking about Catra, and how the last time they saw each other face to face was in the battle a few weeks earlier. She knew her touch was sort of comforting, even while they were on opposite sides of the war, trying to kill each other. This was something she had gone over, and she simply discarded it, as Catra being inside her head, like she told Light Hope, but she wasn't really sure that was all there was to it. If she usually got uneasy as Catra was talking to her, then why did she feel differently with her touch. Was it spite? Probably not since she did not want to hurt her. Was it anger? No, anger was what she felt when she thought of Catra not coming with her. Was it sadness? Was it sadness? She kept going and going inside her mind, not understanding why Catra being tied up by someone else made her feel so angry and upset, so insecure and weak.  
She then began thinking about Catra back in the Horde, how the two of them used to hug and sleep together. Who would Catra be sleeping with now, Lonnie? Was Adora really that easy to replace? What about Kyle? Oh, she'd hate it if her replacement was Kyle. Maybe it even was with that crab lady who's name she couldn't remember, she saw them pretty close the last times they saw each other. She now was sure it was with crab lady. How come she had been replaced by someone who couldn't even pet Catra right? Adora was fuming, after everything she had done to and for Catra, she got replaced with the first tall white lady she had found. They were probably sleeping together right now, sharing secrets, whispering about... Whatever. She was just glad Catra was being treated nicely and had found something to fill the void inside of her that Adora couldn't possibly satisfy. After all, she wasn't even good enough to run away from the Horde with. And honestly, she didn't even want to see Catra tied up, even if she had dre-

"Adora!" Bow snapped in her face "are you even listening?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I just got distracted I mean.. I should've been with you guys, this wouldn't have happened if I had been around" Adora said, mostly unaware of what had been said

"As I was saying" Glimmer continued "it's a shame that the rebellion lost Dryl and Entrapta is with the horde now"  
"Entrapta is with the Horde!?" Adora interrupted  
Bow and Glimmer proceeded to look at each other in disbelief, as Bow started to tell everything (again) from the beginning.

Adora still didn't understand why she felt like this, but for now, it didn't matter. She had her own life.


End file.
